A Promise On A Blue Rose
by HellFlowerPrincess
Summary: It's JUST a deal.. But why does it hurt so bad every time I see him with her? It's JUST a deal right?
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA or the characters within it. It belongs to RUMIKO sensei herself.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Well, this is my second fan fiction about SESSxKAG pairings and I repeat… I'm not that good in English, so please bear with me. I'll try my best to correct my grammars. *bows*

Just a quick reminder....

There are some characters might be OOC but I really hope that you all like it.

Enjoy reading... (^-^)

**READER's GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this._

The person who's speaking have this → " "

Emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Life -

That was definitely I'm losing now.

Bit by bit, it is slowly leaving my own body.

I get weaker and weaker every day.

Every drop of my strength was taken away from me.

I want to walk, run and skip around like before.

I want to jump, dance and sing like I used to.

I want to shout, laugh and cry like ordinary girls will do.

But –

I can't do it anymore.

I'm bound in this place.

I can't do whatever I want.

I can't stand alone.

I can't walk without the help of others.

What a useless me…

All I can do was to hold on for them.

Watch them crying over me.

Seeing the pain they held inside.

It pains me more to see them suffer.

They're all doing their best.

While I was here –

I'm trapped inside this four cornered room.

Lying on my bed and feeling perfectly safe.

Waiting for the time to - take my last breath.

Mom, Sango, Souta and grandpa, please don't be sad.

I'd rather die to see you all smile than to live seeing you all cry.

I 'definitely' want to die.

I want to end it here.

So everyone can move on without me.

But the Kami's playing a trick on me –

I've already accepted my death a long time ago.

But because of a single rose… I wanted to live.

I desired to live.

I want to walk happily with that person.

I want to laugh with him.

I want to cry with him.

I want him to hold me safe in his arms.

Kami, you're laughing at me right now, right?

It seems like yesterday, I'm asking you to take me.

But now – I'm taking it back.

That rose.

It does not exist in nature.

But why am I holding it now?

Was it just a dream?

If it was a dream –

I don't want to wake up.

Yes, it pains to see my family suffer.

But –

That person –

Will he be there when I wake up?

Or –

Does this mean that our love was impossible?

This single blue rose.

The rose that made me fall for it at first sight.

Will it be able to change my life and save my dying love?

Will be that person the right one?

Or –

It will only cause to shorten my life more?

* * *

**A/N:**

That's it...

I hope you all like it... ^-^

I really have an OC for this story but...

a part of me want to use SESSxKAG pairing...  
That's why it's here... hehe... (^-^)

I love them both...

Reviews please....

oh please oh please....

i'll give you a cookie....**XD**

**CHRICY**


	2. I'M HOME

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA or the characters within it. It belongs to RUMIKO sensei herself.

* * *

**READER's GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this._

The person who's speaking have this → " "

Emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: I'M HOME**

A raven haired girl with blue eyes stepped out of the car and breathed the fresh air. _What a beautiful day. It's been a year since we left this country._

"Hey Kagome, want to go out to the mall with me?" a girl with a pony tail asked.

"Sure... after we unpack our things." She smiled brightly at her. She nodded and went inside their house.

The girl called Kagome went inside her room and lay down on her bed. She sighed loudly, she never felt relaxed before. All she'd done on other countries was to perform and do what other people told her. She was so damn tired of it.

Now, she's free. She can do whatever she wants, like the ordinary girl she used to be when she wasn't a famous model. She wandered her eyes around. Her room was untouched; it was the same as it is when she left it.

She rolled herself to the other side of the bed and reached out for the wooden picture frame on top of her side table.

The image showed a man who had a dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was holding a little girl who was wearing a huge hat and pink summer dress, smiling widely. They were... both happy.

She traced the edges of the wooden frame with her fingers. Slowly memorizing every curve it had. She flipped it backwards and caressed the carved words on it.

_**And thou shalt in thy daughter see,  
This picture, once, resembled thee.**_

She smiled and felt a hot tear fell from her eyes. "Old as she was, she still misses her father. Always." She whispered and hugged the picture as tight as she could.

_Oh how painful my life could be, if father was not here anymore for me._ She thought sadly. She closed her eyes and let all her tears fall. Her heart hurts; she felt that the scar in her heart was reopened again and this time... it won't heal for sure.

Not anymore, because from now on – she won't leave this place. She'll be here forever - in this house full of memories of her beloved father. She was still young when he died in front of her. Oh how she wished to turn back time and be the one to die.

He died for saving her life. He died because he cherished her life more than his. She was his only daughter after all. He will do anything even if it costs his life. He loves her more than anyone or anything in the world and would do his best to give her what she wished to have.

What if she wished that he would come back and be by her side once more? Will he beg the god's to let him live again? Will he knelt down in front of them and let those god's degrade him for her?

She struggled for her breath trying not to make any sobbing sound. She wanted to shout. She wanted to throw everything away. But she can't... she can't do it. Everything in her room was pieces of memories from her father.

She curled herself into a ball; trying to warm herself up from the coldness and emptiness she felt. She sniffed and whispered the words. "I'm home, father."

* * *

That's it..  
The first chappie is finished.... ^^,  
I hope you all like it....

Fyasha Sesshy's Mate2012 and V. Lohengrin  
Thank you for adding this story on your favorites...  
I hope you all enjoy reading it....

For my silent readers...  
Thank you very much for your time reading my stories....

I'll try to update my stories A.S.A.P....  
Reviews please and enjoy.... (^-^)  
I love you all.... muwaah...

**CHRICY**


	3. WHO'S THERE?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA or the characters within it. It belongs to RUMIKO sensei herself.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Just a quick reminder....

There are some characters might be OOC but I really hope that you all like it.

Enjoy reading... (^-^)

* * *

**READER's GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this._

The person who's speaking have this → " "

Emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: WHO'S THERE?**

Kagome woke up 5:00 in the afternoon and really felt hungry.

"Great! Sis didn't even wake me up." She said loudly. She swung her legs on one side of the bed. She slowly stood up, stretched her sore muscles and yawned loudly.

She saw a small piece of paper on top of her side table. She walked closer, picked it up and read it.

_**Sis I know you want to spend your time inside the house that's why I didn't bother to wake you up. I know you really miss this place and so I can flirt with hot men in the mall. Just kidding, I'm not as good as you are in 'flirting'.**_

_**By the way, wipe those tears off of your face I don't want look like an old woman when I return.**_

Kagome smiled softly and whispered. "Thanks sis. You're the best."

She sighed and looked around. She folded her blanket and went out of her room. She went downstairs and decided to watch a movie but after a few hours she got bored and decided to go to their personal library, which is located between hers and sango's room.

When she got inside, she looked around and sighed. "Up until now, this place hasn't change at all but – I never thought that I bought too much book." She giggled. Although she's busy because of her career, she'll always find a way to buy some books but unfortunately... she hasn't read any of it.

Books are her real obsession but she doesn't have enough time to read it. That's why whenever she went home she'll stop by at the nearest book shop and search for a book that catches her interest. When she satrted reading, her whole attention was on the story and doesn't care about her surroundings anymore.

When she was still young, her father used to buy her books, mostly about fairytales and romance. Every night he read it for her before she goes to sleep and gently kissed her on the forehead. Those are her most treasured moments with her father.

She walked closer to the newly added shelf. This is where the house keeper put the books she bought. She picked a book with a blue cover and gold embeded prints. She sat at the chair by the window and started reading.

After a few minutes, she heard someone knocked at the door or it seems like someone's trying to break the door but she didn't pay any attention to it and continued reading. _It must be Sango. She's always doing whenever I'm in here._ She thought.

She noticed that the knockings stopped. She studied the door for a while and shrugged. "It really is Sango." She said out loud and turned to the next page of the book when she heard someone burst the door open and called.

"Kagura!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's the 2nd chapter....  
Sorry for the wait guys....  
I know this chapter is short...  
But I hope you all like it...

Thank's for reading...  
Reaviews please....

**CHRICY**


	4. THE DEMON'S GAME

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA or the characters within it. It belongs to RUMIKO sensei herself.

**READER's GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this._

The person who's speaking have this → " "

Emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE DEMON'S GAME**

Kagome turned and saw a guy about her age. She thought that he was an angel sent from above, just like the character from the book she was currently reading. His long silvery white hair perfectly matched his cherubic face, his perfect toned body and his smooth baritone perfectly matched the characters appearance the way she imagined it.

_This can't be._ She thought. She slowly stood up, not tearing her eyes away from him. _He's just as I imagined. Celestine – the angel the God's sent to Earth to protect a maiden's sacred soul._ She thought and looked at him admiringly.

The guy looked around, until his attention drifted towards the girl in front of him. She was wearing a white night gown while hugging a book.

He noticed that the girl was looking at him lovingly and felt a warm aura emanating from her. Her blue eyes were sparkling; her dark locks were dancing along the wind that came from the opened window behind her. He felt his heart skipped a bit when he saw her smile slightly. She was like…

His eyes drifted towards the book she was hugging. _The Demon's Maiden. _He thought as his eyes widened for a second that even the girl in front of him didn't notice.

The author of that book was his deceased mother. It was about an angel who was sent by the God's to protect a maiden's soul from the demon who wants to have her. His mother's last novel before she passed away.

He stood firmly and looked at her eyes. "Where did you get that?" he asked coldly.

_What?_ Kagome blinked twice and looked down. _Oh! He was talking about the book!_ She thought. "Well, I um -" She was about to tell him when she heard him huff. "Well, it's none of my business." He said.

She gasped when the guy glared at him. She forgot that he was the same guy who barged in. Plus, she doesn't even know him. "Where is she?" he asked impatiently. _I think he's quite the opposite of Celestine he's more like Rios – the demon who wants the maiden for himself._ She thought.

She looked around. "Who?" she asked.

"Kagura. I know you're hiding her." He answered with narrowed eyes.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. The way he looked at her made her shiver. Those cold eyes, it's scaring her.

"I'm sorry sir but there's no Kagura living here." She said calmly.

"Don't lie to me, you bitch!" He shouted and started to search the library.

Her brow twitched. _Calm down Kagome. Try to hold your anger. The wrinkles – you don't want to have it._ She chanted in her mind. She breathed and held it for three seconds before she released it.

"I'm really sorry but that is the truth." She said while trying to keep her cool.

He stopped by the window and looked at her direction. He studied her. She smiled, "Don't try to look cute. Ugly girl." he said.

She glared at him. "Why you… just who are you to tell me that I'm ugly?" she snapped. She'd been trying to keep her cool but this guy is pushing her to her limit. "I'm just telling the truth." He answered smugly.

He's totally pushing her to her limit.

She stomped her way towards him. When she got closer, she poked his chest - hard. "Who the hell are you? And how many times do I have to tell you that there's no Kagura person here?" she said angrily.

His eyes widened a bit. He never expected that she'd be upset so easily. He smirked inwardly. Oh yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted to know more about this girl, her expressions, everything about her. He felt like he was the demon inside the book who wants this pure maiden to be a participant in his own little game.

He heard her gasp when he pulled her closer to him. He gently touched her hair and smelled it. She stiffened. He smirked.

Yes, she would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, it really took me so long to update this story...  
I'm really sorry everyone...  
I hope you all like this chapter...^^,

For those who are reading my Goddess at Heart...  
I'm still in the middle of revising that's why I can't post a new chapter...

I'm really sorry...  
Being a college student is really tough too...  
I hope you all understand...

Tomorrow is our prelim examination on swimming...  
I hope I won't drown...^^,

I'll update everything as soon as possible...

Sorry for some grammatical errors by the way...

**CHRICY**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, Happy New year and (belated) Merry Christmas to all.

Second, I'm really really sorry for not updating my "A Pomise on a Blue Rose"...

* * *

**Reasons for not updating:**

1. I have a life... (well absolutely, everyone has a life who wouldn't have? LOL... just don't mind this one..)

2. **SCHOOL** (and it's killing me for giving us a lot of projects, assignments and programs to make)! I'm not one of the smartest people in our class that's why it's hard for me to catch up a bit... **cries*

It's really hard.. Especially when the professor asks if we all get the lesson and some of us (the people who are not that smart) are too shy to ask questions because the smart ones are the first ones to answer that they already get it and urgh... (I hope you all get the picture)

Well, it's not that I hate smart people or something... it's just some of them are such an ass... thinking their all high and mighty, and too smart to help us. Well, they're smart and have something to boast about.. **dejected*

3. I'm revising goddess at heart.

* * *

So, I'm really sorry if my story took so long. =(

but don't worry, I'll post it as soon as possible.

I just hope that you didn't give up on my story yet... =(

Thank you very much for patiently waiting and reading my story. And for adding it on your favorites.

Thank you again and have a nice week.

Lots of love,

**Chricy**


End file.
